1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a self-emissive display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Display devices include a plurality of pixels, each including a light-emitting area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. According to the emission technology employed, display devices can be categorized into liquid crystal displays (LCD), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), and electrophoretic displays (EPDs).
OLED displays are self-emissive displays that emit light by combining electrons and holes in an organic material. OLED displays are typically classified into two categories, passive-matrix OLED displays and active-matrix OLED displays, according to the driving technology. Active-matrix OLED displays includes a switching element such as a thin film transistor (TFT) in each pixel so as to control light emission by the pixel.
OLED displays include a display substrate. The display substrate includes a display area including a plurality of pixels and a non-display area including wires for applying signals and driving voltages to each pixel. The non-display area also includes a sealing area coated with a sealant for bonding a lower substrate to an upper substrate.